Rémus radin
by LupriusJeudie
Summary: Petit Os composé d'un simple dialogue, quand Rémus ne veux pas donner de son chocolat sa donne ça ..


Rémus Radin.

-Mus' tu me prêtes ton oreiller ?

-Pourquoi je te prêterai mon oreiller, tu as bien le tien à ce que je sache.

-Oui, mais le tien, il sent ton odeur... Aller steuplais Mus' !

-T'es chiant, tu le sais ça !

-Oui, mais tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Merci Mus' !

-...

-Notre '?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Ah ton avis idiot de chien.

-Mais comme tu le dis si bien je suis un idiot de chien alors je pourrais me tromp..

-Oui je t'aime Sirius !

-Tu peux me donner du chocolat ?

-Quoi t'es sérieux ? C'était pour ça que tu me demandais si je t'aimais pour me piquer du chocolat ?

-Ben oui t'en donnes qu'aux personnes que t'aimes bien..

-Tu me fait passer pour un radin..

-Avec le chocolat ? Ouais carrément !

-Et tu crois que c'est avec ces mots doux que je vais avoir envie de te donner du chocolat ?

-Mais tu m'aimes...

-Oui mais j'aime le chocolat aussi !

-...

-Mumus' tu es terriblement beau ! Et fort ! Mon Mumus' c'est le plus fort !

-Arrête ça marcheras pas.

-Que tu as de beaux yeux...

-C'est pour mieux voir les bêtises que tu prépares !

-Que tu as de grandes dents...

-C'est pour mieux manger le chocolats que t'auras pas !

-Que tu as de belles mains...

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je fais avec mes mains ?

-Non je préfère que tu me montres !

-Alors ça deviens vraiment trop gore pour moi les mecs !

-Arrête Prongs, t'es jaloux c'est tout, toi tu peux pas échanger aussi librement avec Lily, mais avec Mus' on a aucun secret ! Hein Mus', dis lui que c'est vrai qu'on partage tout !

-Sauf le chocolat, rappel toi je suis radin !

-Maaaiiiss... J'voulais pas dire ça et tu le sais très bien !

-Tais toi idiot de chien !

-C'est trop méchant ça !

-...

-Notre '

-Quuoi ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Arh oui je t'aime Sirius et non je ne te donnerais pas de chocolats !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-...

-SIRIUS!

-Quoi ?

-Rends moi mon chocolat !

-Viens le chercher !

-Je n'irais pas le chercher là où tu l'as mis !

-Tampis il seras pour moi alors !

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

-Bon ok là c'est la partie où je dois sortir de la chambre j'ai compris..

-Salut Prongs.

-Chips !

-T'as plus le droit de parler jusqu'à ce que je dise ton prénom.

\- ..

-Notre '?

-...

-Notre '!

-...

-Moony?

-...

-remas!

-Oui ?

-T'es sérieux ?

-On peu plus sérieux !

-...

-Mus' mange moi !

-Tu te rends compte que sortis du contexte, c'est bizarre !

-Bah de toute façon cette phrase elle est toujours bizarre.

-...

-Notre '?

-Tu te parle à toi même ?

-Non je prédis ce que tu vas dire.

-T'es voyant ?

-Oui.

-Sérieux ? Prédis moi quelque chose sur nous !

-Je prédis que tu vas continuer à m'ennuyer tant que je ferais pas attention à toi.

-J'adore quand tu me tire la langue ! Mais c'est bidon comme prédiction..

-...

-Notre?

-Tu vois je te l'avais dis.

-L'amour est le nom, Le sexe et le jeu, oublie le nom et joue au jeu !

-C'est comment dire.. subtil !

-Attends j'ai autre chose !

-Je m'attends à tous !

-Le sexe est un crime, le crime est un pêché, le pêché est pardonné, alors vas-y !

-C'est ce que je disait subtil !

-...

-remas.

-Sirius.

-Amour.

-Débile.

-Snivilus.

-Serpentard.

-Vicieux.

-Sirius.

-Ehhh ..!

-Oh ! On rentre du boulot.

-T'as pas le droit c'est moldu je connais pas !

-C'es pas ma faute, et quand je donne ma langue au chat je vois les autre !

-Tu donne ta langue au chat ? Mus' tu me trompes ?!

-Oui.

-QUOI ?

-Feur, mais ta tête dans le radiateur.

-Non sérieux Rémus tu me trompe ?

-Oui je t'ai d.. OUFF, t'es lourd !

-Regarde moi.

-Je te regarde.

-Tu me trompe ?

-Oui.

-Tu mens, j'en était sur.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tes yeux.

-Quoi mes yeux ?

-Quand tu mens ils regardent mon nez.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je t'aime.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Le rapport c'est que comme je t'aime je connais tous de toi !

-C'est pas juste !

-Tant que je suis là je vais en profiter pour faire ça..

-Ahahah,... Non.. Ahah.. Siri t'as... pas le... ahah, droit !

-Je fais qu'est ce que je veux !

-A ..ahah..rrête !

-T'es pas crédible.

-Co..mment.. ahah.. tu veux.. ahahahah.. que je sois.. ahahahaAAhh.. crédible quand.. Ah...tu

me..cha..ahAHAha... non.. pa..pas.. là... c'est.. ahah.. pas..AHAHAHAHA..du..jeu..Sirius !

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes et que tu vas me donner du chocolat.

-T'en as...Ahahah... déjà... pris... AHAHAH !

-Dis le Mus' ! C'est pour ton bien !

-O..aha..k ... JE..ahhaHAhaha T'aImMEeEUuHH!

-Et...

-Tu.. ahahhhahhah.. peux.. c'est horrible..AHAHAHAH.. prendre... de.. ahah.. MON...chocoLAT !

-Merci Mu's !

-Je.. suis... à bout .. de .. souffle.. t'es content?

-Plutôt oui, tu veux un bouche à bouche ?

-Embrasse moi .. idiot !


End file.
